Olivia meets The Seven Mice
Back at the now-clean cottage Olivia (dressed in green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match) held a lit candle in her hands and walked over the stairs with the Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy (dressed in a red flower, a purple lei, and a green grass skirt as his pajamas), Discord (dressed in a scarlet red long-sleeved pajama jacket with light yellow stripes, matching pants, and ruby red slippers), Spike (dressed in his green pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, light green socks, and green slippers), the crows (Jim was dressed in a clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt, Reverend Zachariah was dressed in a gray nightgown and a matching nightcap, Tyrone was dressed in orange long-sleeved pajamas, Big Daddy Lou was dressed in a large green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts, and Lil' Urle was dressed in purple footy pajamas), and the ponies (Twilight Sparkle was dressed in purple pajamas with yellow stars on them, Rainbow Dash was dressed in blue pajamas with lightning bolts on them, Rarity was dressed in fuchsia pajamas with white checks and a matching collar and a yellow sleeping mask, Fluttershy was dressed in light pink pajamas with butterflies on them, Sunset Shimmer was dressed in magenta pajamas with a red and yellow sun on it, Applejack was dressed in orange pajamas, and Pinkie Pie was dressed in blue pajamas with balloons on them). "Let's see what's upstairs." Olivia told her friends, as she led them upstairs and into a small room. Only Spike didn't come upstairs; he was knocked backwards. So he decided to climb up the stairs himself. "Oh, what adorable beds!" she squealed, as she noticed seven beds against the walls. "And look, they have their names carved on them." Olivia said to the Pokémon, elephant, circus mouse, crows, draconequus, and ponies. "Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Snakes Henshaw, Monterey Jack. What funny names for children!" she giggled while she continued reading the remaining names on the beds. "Red Robertson, Bernard, and Papa Mousewitz." Olivia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little sleepy myself." Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, Discord, and the ponies began to yawn as well. "Oh! Oh!" Olivia lay down across Basil's bed, Red's bed, and Snakes' bed. As Olivia fell asleep, Taillow put out the candle while the Pidgey, Starly and Emolga covered up the sleeping Scottish-British girl mouse. Soon, Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Discord, and several other Pokémon fell asleep on the other mice's beds as well. As Spike was still climbing up the stairs, music began to fill the bedroom as the seven mice came closer and closer to the cottage. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho As the music got louder, the Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and Discord woke up and jumped off the beds. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi-ho Hi-ho The Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and Discord ran out of the beds and down the stairs, knocking over Spike again. Then they ran over to the window and saw the mice come closer and closer to the cottage. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho! Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Heigh-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go As the singing grew louder, the Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and Discord ran out of the cottage, forgetting that they had knocked over Spike. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go The Pokémon, the elephant, the mouse, the crows, the ponies, and the draconequus ran back into the forest, making sure the mice didn't see them. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi... "Look!" yelled Basil, as he stopped walking and pointed to their house, causing the other mice to bump right into him. "Our house! The lit's light... Uh, the light's lit!" Basil told his friends in shock. The mice poked their heads out from behind three different trees. "Jiminy Cricket!" they gasped. "The door is open." said Basil. "The chimney's smoking." said Dawson. "Something's in there." said Snakes. "Maybe a ghost." suggested Dawson. "Or a goblin." suggested Bernard. "A demon." suggested Basil. "Or a dragon." suggested Snakes. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'!" warned Red. "I felt it coming all day." He lifted up his right foot and pointed to it. "My paws hurt!" he nodded in a haughty way. "Gosh." said Bernard. "That's a bad sign." said Snakes. "What will we do?" Red, Dawson, Papa, Snakes, and Monterey Jack asked in unison. "Let's sneak up on it." suggested Bernard. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... Sneak up." said Basil before he cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. Follow me." So armed with their pickaxes, Basil, Red, Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack snuck to the front of their cottage and looked inside. "Psst!" whispered Basil, as he snuck into the cottage with the other mice right behind him. When they were all the way in the cottage, Monterey Jack slammed the door behind him. The other six mice scrambled around in terror, ready to attack. "Shhhhhh!" They all shushed Monterey Jack, startling him. "Shhhh!" Monterey Jack shushed the door, as well. "Why did I have to shush the others?" he said to himself. "Careful, everyone. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere." Basil told his friends, as they split up and began to seach the entire downstairs for whoever was in the cottage besides them. But all they found was a clean cottage. Basil pointed to the floor with Bernard and Snakes right behind him. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They looked at the floor with suspicion. Red wiped his fingertip over one of the chairs. "Hah!" he exclaimed, "Chair's been dusted!" Dawson looked at the clean window and opened it. "Our window's been washed." "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." gasped Bernard. Basil looked surprised. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" he said. "There's dirty work afoot." Red said with determination, as Basil nodded at him. Snakes looked in the sink to see that it was bare. "Sink's empty. Hey! Somebody stole our dishes!" he cried. "They're not stolen, they're put away." Dawson said, pointing to the cupboard with his thumb. Bernard took out his clean light blue cup. "My cup's been washed." he said. Then, he swiped around the inside of the cup with his finger and sadly said, "Sugar's gone." Dawson and Monterey Jack were standing by a cauldron that was cooking over the fire in the fireplace. "Something's cooking." said Dawson, as he and Monterey Jack sniffed the air. "Smells good." He grabbed a spoon and was about to taste what was inside the cauldron before Red stomped towards him and Monterey Jack. "Don't touch it, you fools!" snapped Red, as he shoved the other two mice aside from the pot. "Might be poison." The pot's contents hissed with steam, and the lid rattled. "See?" Red explained, "It's witch's brew." "Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." said Basil, as he noticed the now-clean table with clean dishes and a vase filled with white daisies and red roses on it. Bernard stared at the flowers that had been put in the vase and took them out. "Flowers!" he exclaimed, as he took a sniff. Snakes looked at him. "Huh?" "Look! Honeysuckle!" He shoved the honeysuckle flowers in the mouse's face, causing him to push the honeysuckle away and step back. "Don't do it! Take them away!" sputtered the striped shirt-wearing mouse. "My allergies! I'm allergic to pollen! You know I can't stand it! I ca- I ca-" The poor mouse with the gray cap, striped shirt, and jacket, was about to sneeze until the other six mice rushed to stop him from sneezing. "Look out!" "I know how to stop him!" "No! Hold his nose!" "Don't let go!" The other six mice stopped him from doing so by putting their forefingers under his nose. Snakes sighed. "Thanks, guys; I'm OK now." With that, the other mice walked away. But he wasn't OK, oh no! "AAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!!!!" With a great sneeze, he blew out a mighty gust of air that sent Monterey Jack, Bernard, Dawson, and Basil flying off their feet. Only Red managed to keep his feet on the ground and across the room. "Hey!" He fought against the wind by walking towards Snakes, holding onto his bowler hat. Papa and the other six mice crashed against the wall and ended up in a big pile. They shushed Snakes, who rubbed his nose with a finger. The cigar-smoking mouse angrily stomped towards Snakes. "Snakes, you imbecilic buffoon!" he shouted, "Why did you have to sneeze?" "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know I'm allergic to pollen." declared Snakes, "It's natural, so when you gotta, you gotta." Then he felt another sneeze coming on. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Oh, it's coming!" Snakes was going to sneeze again until Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Monterey Jack piled on top of him and tied his hat around his nose to stop him from sneezing again. "Get him!" Bernard shouted. "Don't let him!" cried Papa. "Tie it tight!" Monterey Jack wailed. "I'll make a hard knot!" said Dawson, "There! That oughta hold him!" "Thanks again." sighed Snakes just before Dawson shushed him again. "Quiet, you fool!" Red snapped indignantly, "Do you wanna get us all killed?" Suddenly, Jim, Zachariah, and Lil' Urle, who were hiding in the rafters, looked at each other and smiled before they tapped on a wall, causing the mice to look around the room, thinking that the creature was in the room. "Wh-wh-what's that?" gasped Snakes. "That's it!" Basil whispered to his friends. "The monster is in this very room right now." added Red. Then Jim, Zachariah, and Lil' Urle gave a loud shriek, causing the mice to run around the room, scared and hiding in different places. Snakes hid in a pot. Dawson hid behind a chair. Papa hid in a bucket with a broom on his head. Monterey Jack hid in a woodpile with an axe on one of the logs. Red hid in a sack of potatoes. Bernard hid under the stairs. Basil and his friends crawled out of their hiding places and tiptoed towards the steps where Bernard was hiding. "It's up there." Basil said, pointing up the stairs. "Yeah. In the bedroom." said Papa. "One of us has to go down and chase it up. Up. Down." said Basil, as the others nodded in unison. Then they turned their heads toward Monterey Jack, who tried to escape. "I'm outta here!" Basil handed Monterey Jack the candle. "Here, take it." "But I don't want to do it." said Monterey Jack, sweating buckets. "Don't be nervous," Basil smiled. "Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." "Yes," Red, Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes added. "Right behind you." Monterey Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "OK." Nervously, he crept up the stairs, pushed opened the door, and looked into the room. As Monterey Jack spun in the room, he heard a groaning noise as he saw Olivia stretching with the covers over her. "IT'S A MONSTER!" screamed a terrified Monterey Jack, as he ran right back down the stairs where the other mice were waiting. But Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes thought Monterey Jack was the monster, so they ran out of the cottage and locked Monterey Jack in the cottage. Finally, Monterey Jack pulled so hard that he broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans, making him look like a monster. As he ran out of the house, Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes were hiding behind a tree. "Here it comes!" gasped Snakes. "Now's our chance." said Dr. Dawson. The rest of the mice were ready to attack the creature. "Give it to 'im!" Basil shouted. "Don't let him get away!" cried Bernard. "Take that, and that, and that!" snapped Papa. But when they did, they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of Monterey Jack. "Hold on there. It's only Monterey Jack." said Basil. The mice began to ask Monterey Jack what the monster looked like, but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the little mouse with goggles. "Did you see it?" asked Basil. Monterey Jack nodded. "Yes." And he started to do some gestures. "How big was it?" asked Bernard, as Monterey Jack spread his arms open wide. "Was it a dragon?" asked Snakes. "Has it got horns?" Red questioned in wonder, as Monterey Jack put two index fingers on top of his head and wiggled them. "Was it breathing fire?" Dr. Dawson wanted to know, as Monterey Jack stuck his tongue out and spat. Monterey Jack's tongue then started to emit saliva. "Was it drooling?" Papa asked. "What was it doin'?" questioned Bernard. Finally, Monterey Jack managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds. "Like this." Monterey Jack demonstrated by tilting his head to the right, putting it on his clasped hands, closing his eyes, and snoring. "He says it's a-a monster...asleep...in our beds." said Basil. Red took the cigar out of his mouth and tapped out its ashes. "Let's grab it while it's sleeping!" "Yeah, while it's sleeping!" agreed the other six mice in unison. "Hurry, men!" Basil ordered, "It's now or never!" "Off with his head!" Dr. Dawson yelled. "Break it to pieces!" Snakes yelled. "Chop it to pieces." Papa corrected. "Don't stop until it's dead!" Red agreed. They marched back inside the cottage. Monterey Jack was the last one to go into the cottage, his foot still caught in a pot. Cautiously, Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack entered their bedroom, where Olivia was still moaning and stretching under the covers. "Jiminy Cricket!" gasped Snakes. "Gosh!" added Bernard. "Gee!" Papa explained. "What a monster!" Monterey Jack exclaimed. "And it's sleeping on my bed!" complained Red. "Let's kill it before it wakes up!" a determined Basil exclaimed. "Which end do we kill?" asked Dr. Dawson. Basil, Red, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack glared at him. Then the seven mice rushed towards their beds, holding up their weapons (pickaxes, clubs, swords, and whatnots). When Basil pulled off the covers, he and the other mice were amazed to see little Olivia Flaversham snoozing peacefully. Basil pointed to the tan-furred mouse. "Why!" "What is it?" asked Dr. Dawson. "Why it-it-it's a mouse! A female Scottish-British one!" stuttered Basil. "She sure is purty!" Snakes gushed. "She's beautiful," Bernard beamed with hearts in his eyes. "Just like an angel." "Angel? Ha!" Red scoffed. "She's a female and all females are poison! They're full of wicked wiles!" "What are wicked wiles?' asked Bernard. "I don't know, but I'm against 'em, you know!" Red remarked the mouse in the red sweater and brown newsboy cap. Basil shushed the cigar-smoking mouse, "Not so loud! You'll wake her up!" "Oh, let her wake up! She don't belong here no how!" Red complained loudly. Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack glared at Red and shushed him again. The mice saw Olivia moving around. "Look out!" Papa cried, "She's moving!" "What'll we do?" Snakes gasped, hugging Bernard. "She's scratching herself!" Dr. Dawson noted, as he saw Olivia scratching her head. "She's really waking up!" Monterey Jack guessed. "Hide!" Basil cried. He and the other mice scrambled around, and, eventually, they all hid at the foot of the beds. Olivia woke up and yawned. "Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are. . . oh!" As she noticed the heads of the seven mice she gasped in shock, and she grabbed the covers to cover up needlessly, since she was still wearing her pajamas and hair-bow. Of course, Olivia realized that a big girl like herself couldn't have men see her in her pajamas. "Why, you're seven adult mice! How do you do?" The mice popped their heads up from under the foot of the bed and looked at each other skeptically. "I said, how do you do?" Olivia repeated. "How do ya do what?" snapped Red, angrily crossing his arms. Olivia laughed. "Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad! Now don't tell me who ya are. Let me guess." She looked around and said to Basil. "I know, you're Basil of Baker Street." "Why-why, yes, yes. That's true." said the mouse detective. Then she looked at the bat. "And you," she said. "You're Bernard of the United States." Bernard's face turned beet red. "Oh, gosh!" he giggled bashfully while twisting his cap in his hands. The little girl mouse looked at the brown mouse with the White beard, who was yawning. "And you, you're Bernard Mousekewitz, AKA, Papa." "How'd you guess?" said the tired old mouse, smacking his lips. Olivia looked at the mouse wearing the flat gray cap, jacket, and striped shirt. "And you?" "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." Snakes was about to sneeze before Red and Monterey Jack stopped him with the finger trick. "You're Maxwell, AKA Snakes, Henshaw." Olivia smiled. Snakes sighed after Red and Monterey Jack removed their fingers from his nose. But before anything else could happen,... "Ah-choo!" Snakes sneezed, causing the little Scotsmouse and the rest of the mice to giggle. Olivia then looked at the doctor mouse and the mouse with goggles. "And you must be..." "Dr. David Quincy Dawson, miss," said the mouse doctor. "But you can call me Dr. Dawson." "And I'm Monterey Jack," said the mouse with goggles. "I have a fondness for excavation." "You mean you like to dig holes?" Olivia asked hopefully. "I don't know," said Monterey Jack. "I never stopped." Basil, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes only laughed. "That's too bad!" Olivia said sadly. Then she turned to look at the cigar-smoking mouse, who crossed his arms in defiance. "Oh! You must be Red Robertson." "Who's that?" Basil asked, as he pointed to Red while he and the remaining mice laughed. "We know who we are," exclaimed Red. "Ask her who she is and what she's doing here." "Yes," Basil said briskly. "What are you and who are you doing here? What are you..." Finally, Basil managed to change from a sharp tone of voice to a kind one. "Who are you, my dear?" he asked politely. "Oh, how silly of me!" the Scottish-British girl mouse said. "I'm Olivia Flaversham." "Olivia Flaversham?" asked Basil. "The princess?" the other mice asked in unison. "Yes!" "Well," Basil smiled before stuttering a bit. "My dear quincess...er, I mean princess, we're honored. We're...um...We're...um..." "Mad as hornets!" Red finished. "Mad as hornets!" Basil repeated. But then, he snapped out of what Red saying and got back to what he was saying. "No, we're not! We're bad as cornets, no, as bad as...What was I saying?" "Nothing!" Red growled, "Just standing there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" "Who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's rud, uh...the gutter bug?" Basil snapped. "Ah, shut up and tell her to get out!" Red snapped. "Please don't send me away!" Olivia begged the thugs. "If you do, do, she'll kill me!" "Kill you?" gasped Basil. "Who will?" asked Dr. Dawson. "Yes, who?" added Bernard. "My stepmother, Selene the Mouse Queen." Olivia said. "Selene the Mouse Queen?!?!?!" gasped all seven mice in unison. "She's wicked!" gasped Bernard. "She's bad!" Dr. Dawson said. "She's mighty mean," Snakes cried. "She's an old witch!" Red added, "I'm warning you guys! If Selene finds her here, she'll swoop down and reek her vengeance on us!" Olivia shook her head. "But she doesn't know where I am." "Oh, she doesn't, huh?" Red yelled angrily. "She knows everything! She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible! Might be in this room, right now!" The mice looked around nervously. Monterey Jack lifted up Dr. Dawson's jacket, revealing his shirt and sweater vest. "Stop that!" Dr. Dawson conked the mouse with goggles on the head with his fist. "Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you," Olivia suggested, "I'll wash, and sew, and sweep, and cook. . ." "Cook!" All seven mice exclaimed in unison. "Can ya make dapple lumplings, lupple damplings?" Basil stuttered. "Apple dumplings!" Red and Papa corrected him in unison. "Yes, Crapple Dumpkings." said Basil. "Yes," said Olivia, "and plum pudding, and gooseberry pie,..." "Gooseberry pie?" all the mice (except Red) cheered, "Hurray, she stays!" Category:Snow White Fanmakes